


We're Taking It Public

by pcrrycox



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated oneshots featuring Elena and Elijah.  Sexy times ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beggin'

"Are you ready?" Elijah called from Elena's entryway, straightening his blazer nervously.  
"Almost!" Elena called from the upstairs bathroom. Elijah didn't want to rush her, but their reservations were for six-thirty; it was already ten after and he was getting antsy. Finally, five minutes later, Elena emerged from the bathroom and descended the stairs.  
"Shit," muttered Elijah. Elena raised her eyebrows at him. It wasn't often that he swore. "Sorry," he laughed. "You look incredible."  
Elena reached the bottom and curtsied. She wore a knee-length, dark blue, one-shouldered cocktail dress. Her long brown hair was parted on the side and curled loosely. "You look amazing," she smiled, allowing him to kiss her softly.  
"We'd better leave," he said, checking his watch. Elena nodded, and Elijah led her to his car.  
The entire way to the restaurant, Elena rested her hand on Elijah's thigh. Her fingers traced light patterns on his dress pants. Her touch was feather light, but its effect on Elijah was anything but. Becoming increasingly aroused, he finally grabbed Elena's hand and held it in his own. She pouted teasingly.  
Elijah leaned over in the driver's seat. "Soon," he murmured, his breath sending a shiver through Elena's body. He straightened back up. "Just behave yourself during dinner and I'm all yours tonight."  
Elena smirked seductively at him. "Whatever you say," she replied, pretending to agree. She had other plans for their fancy dinner.  
When they arrived at the restaurant, the maître'd seated them quickly in the center of the dining room. Perfect, Elena thought slyly. Their waitress handed them menus and took their drink orders. Elena seized her chance. Nonchalantly, she placed her hand under the table, the tablecloth shielding it from any curious onlookers. Her fingers walked up Elijah's leg, from his knee to what Elena wanted most. Before Elijah could react, Elena unzipped his pants. Frozen by a mixture of shock and pleasure, Elijah could do nothing as Elena's hand curled around his length. His breath caught in his throat momentarily. He gave Elena a look that clearly begged her to stop, but she knew he was helpless in her capable and experienced hands. Her hand moved excruciatingly slow and Elijah involuntarily thrust forward.  
"Tsk-tsk," Elena reproved, removing her hand. Elijah looked at her, his expression that of pure pleasure mingled with conflict.  
This was so wrong on so many levels, but Elena enjoyed it to the fullest extent. She replaced her hand, still moving far too slowly for Elijah's liking, but he didn't dare move. He was incredibly turned on by this risky, seductive Elena. Again, he twitched involuntarily, but this time Elena quickened her pace. Elijah pressed his fist against his mouth to keep from groaning. The waitress reappeared and asked if they were ready to order.  
"Yes, thank you," said Elena politely. "I'll have the New York strip, medium-well, please." As Elena ordered, she continued stroking Elijah, who wished he could sweep Elena out of the restaurant and get her into his bed.  
"And for you, sir?" asked the waitress, her full attention turned to Elijah.  
Elijah took a deep breath. "I'll have the same," he muttered.  
"Are you all right, sir?" the waitress asked concernedly.  
"Quite well," Elijah choked out. When she didn't move, Elijah thanked her. As she left, he turned his head slowly to look at Elena and let out a small moan.  
He was nearing completion and Elena knew it, so she slowed her pace, moving painstakingly slow from base to tip and Elijah put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands. "Elena," he hissed. "Elena, please."  
The waitress came back with their salads, setting them on the table quickly and walking away. She seemed slightly weary of Elijah, and Elena couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, she stroked Elijah's length quickly and he moaned loudly as he exploded.  
Elena placed her hands on her lap on top of her napkin and watched Elijah intently, interestedly, innocently. People seated near them turned their heads to look at him.  
"Oh my god," he said loudly. "This salad is delicious!"  
Elena had to excuse herself to the bathroom she was laughing so hard. She knew she'd pay for this, but she looked forward to it. She'd gotten Elijah out of his comfort zone – far out.


	2. Elijah's Revenge

Elijah's Revenge  
"Elijah," whined Elena, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, "will you please come see the movie with me? I don't want to go alone."  
He looked down at her and felt his resistance cracking. She was trying to drag him to one of the newest chick flicks playing at the Mystic Falls theater, and he didn't really want to see it. But, nevertheless, with the hold she had over him, Elijah had no choice but to give in.  
"Fine," he conceded, "but you owe me." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly, their lips working together in perfect synchronization. Elijah's hand trailed down her arm and her upper body.  
Elena pulled away from the kiss, knowing where Elijah was going with this. "No," she scolded, her face inches from his. "You do not get to distract me with sex to get out of going to the movie. Sitting through one chick flick won't kill you."  
Elijah sighed. "What I do for you," he smirked as they stood up from the couch. "Shall we?" he asked, grabbing his keys off the table in the entryway. Elena joined him at the door and headed to the car.

Elijah put his arm on Elena's armrest just to annoy her and put his head on his hand. She shoved his arm off and glared at him. "Can't you just behave?" she asked quietly. He shook his head shamelessly, grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie.  
They were seated in the very back of the theater and there were only four other couples in there with them, all seated in the middle or closer. Elijah wasn't surprised, as the movie was dreadful so far, and they were only twenty minutes in. Suddenly, Elijah had a brilliant idea as to how to relieve his boredom . . . and get his revenge.  
Replicating the way Elena's fingers had walked their way up his leg, his hand found the button of her jeans and she inhaled sharply. She tried to say something to stop him, but he silenced her with a short kiss, excitement evident in his face. He slowly pulled down her zipped and slipped his hand inside her lacy panties. His finger zeroed in on her bundle of nerves and he began rubbing in a slow circle. Her breath hitched and Elijah knew she would have a hard time being quiet. Elena tended to be very vocal in bed – or on the couch, or in the shower, or wherever – and he was very intrigued as to how well she was going to handle herself. She looked at him, lust and slight worry in her expression. He leaned over and kissed her again, this time more intensely and passionately as he sped up his ministrations. Elena was panting almost silently and Elijah was impressed. Her hands were gripping the armrests as Elijah brought her nearer to climax.  
"Elijah," she breathed, leaning into his shoulder.  
He rubbed her bundle of nerves even more quickly and she bit into his arm to stifle her cry. She exhaled harshly as she rode out her orgasm, still keeping silent. None of the other couples even turned to look at them and Elijah had to commend her. He'd moaned so loudly and then covered it up with an "This salad is delicious".  
When Elena had recovered from her orgasm, she kissed Elijah fiercely and then whispered, "I think we should leave."  
Elijah, painfully hard, nodded, kissing her neck tenderly. She gathered up her purse and took Elijah's hand as they left the theater, the dreaded chick flick completely forgotten. He drove home quickly with complete disregard for the speed limit. He and Elena hurried into the house where he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, his lips meeting hers with urgency. He laid her on the bed, crouching over her, never breaking their kiss. He reached down and pulled off her shirt and ran his teeth along her neck, planting kisses in a mindless pattern. She pulled off his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off, along with his underwear and Elena took his length in her hand and stroked him as he removed her bra. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he removed Elena's bottoms and positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned as he entered her, her walls adjusting to his size. He thrust into her at near vampire speed, and Elijah could tell she was already as close as he was. He kissed her lips again, his pace never faltering. Finally, Elena cried out as she reached her climax and Elijah came apart inside her seconds later with a low grunt.  
He rolled over next to her and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her hair. "I love you," he breathed. She laid her head on his chest and he put his arms around her.  
"I love you, too," she whispered as Elijah kissed her head.


	3. The Beach

“Elijah, where are we going?” Elena asked impatiently. They'd been in the car for hours and she was getting antsy.   
Elijah took her hand in his. She considered remaining stubborn and resisting, but she thought better of it. She was comforted slightly by his touch. “We'll be there soon,” he told her, the corner of his mouth turning up in a slight smirk.  
Elena sighed, watching out the window as trees on the side of the highway flew by. Soon, the trees grew thinner and Elena could see farther into the distance. Crystal clear water and white, sandy beaches.   
“Elijah!” she cried happily.   
“Welcome to Myrtle Beach, Elena,” he smiled, the expression on her face making him happier than even the trip itself. “I felt we needed a little get-away, and I know how much you love the water.”  
“This is perfect,” Elena assured him as they took the exit ramp into the city. They remained silent for a while, but Elena became confused as Elijah passed up all the beaches and continued out of town. “Where . . .?”  
“We're almost there,” he said slyly.  
Soon, Elijah pulled onto a small, two-lane road surrounded by lush greenery. The sign read, “Huntington Beach State Park”.   
“Only tourists come here,” Elijah explained as he slowed and parked, “and with the sun almost set, it's bound to be empty.”  
“And I can only imagine why we're going to an empty beach in the dark,” chuckled Elena, almost reading Elijah's mind.  
He said nothing in reply but smiled at Elena as they got out of the car. He took her hand as he led her to the beach after he paid the entrance fee. Elena took off her sandals and carried them in her free hand the moment she felt the cool, gritty sand. Elijah put his arm around her as the walked toward the water. When they reached the shore, Elena turned to the right and continued walking at the edge of the water. Elijah stayed back and watched her walk down the beach. He tried to keep himself from running after her to give her a moment to unwind, relax, enjoy the view, but he needed her.   
Using his vampire speed, he was behind her in less than a second, his arms wrapping around her waist, his mouth latching onto her neck. She gasped in surprise, but she wasn't frightened. She turned in Elijah arms, now facing him, and she lifted his face so their lips met. Elena felt fireworks as their lips worked together, their tongues warring with each other. She moaned into the kiss and Elijah's hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Elena felt his hardened length pressing into her stomach and she broke the kiss to pull off her shirt. Elijah took off his own shirt and unclasped Elena's bra while her hands found the button on his pants. She slipped off her panties and Elijah stepped out of his boxers.  
He led her into the water where Elijah slipped underneath the surface and Elena gasped as Elijah's tongue latched onto her bundle of nerves. She panted as she felt two of his fingers slip inside her. She thanked her lucky stars that the beach was completely empty. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. She also loved this part of Elijah; he was so much different in bed – or water – than he was around people. He was completely himself in the intimacy of their relationship, and the fact that he didn't have to breath was just an added bonus. Elijah's tongue lapped at her folds and Elena felt herself climbing higher and higher. Soon, she reached her climax and cried out Elijah's name. Elijah resurfaced and held her in his arms as she recovered, kissing her neck.  
When Elena recovered, she wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist and her arms around his neck as she sunk down on his painfully hard length. He exhaled sharply as she descended on him slowly, teasingly. He held her hips as he pulled almost completely out of her. He thrust back into her in one fluid motion and her nails dug into his back. He continued thrusting into her at near-vampire speed and he felt her walls begin fluttering around his length. She was close, as was he. With a few, final thrusts, she came around him and he followed right after her.   
She rested her head on his shoulder in utter exhaustion. “That was amazing,” she breathed, kissing his neck.   
“Extremely,” he replied as he ran his fingers through her damp hair.  
“I think I'll like Myrtle Beach,” she chuckled.


	4. Damon's Bourbon

“Are you sure you'll be okay here? Alone?” Damon asked, watching Elena with concern.   
She rolled her eyes. “Damon, how many times do I have to tell you? I'll be just fine. And I won't be alone,” she emphasized. “I'll have Elijah here.”  
“That's what I'm worried about,” he mumbled.   
Luckily, Stefan came into the room and hugged Elena goodbye.   
“I'm more concerned about you two,” Elena remarked, looking back and forth between the two brothers. “You're not going to kill each other on this road trip, are you?”  
“Relax, Gilbert,” Damon sighed, “I've had lifetimes to kill my baby bro and I haven't done it yet.” Damon paused. “Though, if he doesn't stop brooding, it may become a possibility.” He patted Stefan on the back.  
Stefan was looking a little more than displeased with the whole idea of a brotherly road trip. But, Elena had suggested it, and surprisingly, Damon had run with it. So, Stefan had had little say in the entire thing, but he went along with it, because in his heart of hearts, he hoped that he and Damon could reclaim the relationship they'd once had now that Elena had chosen Elijah. Though neither of them were pleased per se, they were glad she was happy and that the Original seemed to care for her immensely.   
Elena chuckled. “Go on,” she coaxed, “get out of here. See parts of the world you've not yet seen. But don't kill anyone,” she added as an afterthought.   
“Wouldn't dream of it,” Damon said sarcastically as he and Stefan got into his car.   
Finally, she was alone. Well . . . almost.  
She sensed Elijah's presence before she felt it. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back into him as he planted small, loving kisses on her neck. It was so easy, so effortless being with Elijah. It was as if they'd been made for each other.  
Elena could feel his arousal against the small of her back as he kissed her, and she let out a breathy moan. This was one of the reasons she'd suggested a road trip – not only to give the Salvatores time to bond, but to leave her and Elijah some alone time. Faster than she could process, Elijah lifted her up, carried her into the living room, and laid her on the coffee table. She giggled in exhilaration as Elijah leaned over her and kissed her. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and he threw it on a nearby couch. She lifted her arms above her head and he slid her shirt off, leaving her in a lacy, purple bra. Elena sat up slightly so he could remove her bra, and he lowered his head to her full, round breasts. Elena couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her pebbled nipples. She felt the pool of warmth gathering near her core, and knew she needed more relief. Teasingly, she ground her hips against Elijah's length and he let out a groan. He slid off the table and pulled Elena's jeans and panties off. She sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off as she went to work on his pants. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and Elena smiled when she saw he was commando. Elijah, prim and proper, and always dapper, had gone commando.   
Just when Elena thought he was going to relieve her, he stepped away, heading for Damon's liquor cabinet. She pouted and crossed her arms. He came back with an expensive bottle of Damon's bourbon and uncapped it.   
“Lie back,” he breathed, planting a kiss on Elena's lips.   
She did as she was told, but nearly sat up in shock when she felt Elijah pouring the liquid on her body, from her breasts to her core. She didn't understand until Elijah began lapping at the bourbon around her breasts, painstakingly slowly making his way to where she needed him most. After cleaning her taut stomach thoroughly, she finally felt his tongue on her slick folds. Elena cried out in pleasure when his tongue swirled around her bundle of nerves, her hand moving to tangle in his dark hair. Her breathing turned into pants and breathy moans when his tongue entered her. She wriggled around on the table as her inner walls began to flutter, but Elijah's hands came up to steady her. Breathing harshly, she reached her climax, her juices flowing onto Elijah's tongue. He readily lapped up the remains before positioning himself over her on the table.   
Not waiting until she had recovered, he thrust his throbbing length into her, and she saw stars. She wrapped her legs around him, her ankles connecting at the small of his back, to draw him in as deeply as possible, crying out from the pleasure he brought her. He was unable to stifle his grunts as he thrust into her. With the way her walls were clenching around him, he doubted he would be able to last very long. Elena brought his mouth to hers and kissed him passionately, both of them groaning into the kiss. She loved that Elijah was vocal, as it only served to turn her on even more. Soon, his thrusting became so fast that the only sound in the entire house was flesh hitting flesh. Elena felt her impending release, and knew Elijah's was just as close, judging by his now erratic rhythm. With a final grunt, Elijah came, Elena following just behind him, her walls milking him for all he had.   
Elijah was still inside her when Damon walked into the room.  
“What the fuck?” he cried. “I forgot my phone!” He was shielding his eyes and shouting. “We haven't even been gone for a half hour!” Then he spotted his bourbon. “What did – my bourbon – Jesus Christ!” He walked out of the room, grabbed his phone off the shelf, and they heard the door slam.   
Elena was beat red and Elijah looked more mortified than she'd ever seen him. She couldn't help it – she started laughing, the sound echoing throughout the room. Elijah, against his own will, joined her, loving the sound of her laughter more than anything else. He picked her up and sat next to her on the sofa, throwing a blanket over their bodies.   
“Maybe we should've waited a bit longer.”


	5. The Dog

A/N: If there's a specific one-shot you'd like to see, let me know! I'm more than open to prompts!

Chapter 4

Elijah had been on a business trip for a week and Elena had been getting more and more antsy as the days passed. Though they talked multiple times per day, just the sound of Elijah's voice hadn't been enough to satisfy her cravings for him. As compensation, Elijah came home with a surprise for his fiancée. When he walked through the door with a small, yellow lab puppy with a red ribbon around its neck, all Elena's frustration at his absence faded (momentarily) away. After christening the puppy “Twister”, and the initial excitement over her passed, Elena gave Elijah that look. The look that meant “If you don't take me to bed right now I will never speak to you again”. Not that that was a problem, because Elijah's week without her had been just as terrible as hers.   
With the puppy off exploring the laundry room, Elijah scooped Elena up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He deposited her on the bed, kissing her mouth, their tongues warring for dominance. With little respect for her clothing, Elijah tore off Elena's shirt and pants, leaving her in her black, lacy bra and panties. Holding back a moan, Elijah latched onto her neck, planting kisses up and down it, squeezing her breasts. Elena's hands trailed down Elijah's torso, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. When she had removed it, she went to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He stood up and pulled them off quickly, along with his underwear. He was already extremely hard. He hadn't quite realized how much he missed Elena now that he was in her presence. She always had such a powerful effect on him; it was like new every time they made love.   
With Elijah completely naked, Elena sat up so he could unhook her bra. He paid special attention to her breasts, his tongue swirling around each pebbled nipple. When she moaned unintentionally, Elijah deemed her ready. He laid her back and slowly pulled off her panties, making her shiver in anticipation. Elijah sat on the bed, and Elena sunk down onto his hard and waiting length, wrapping her arms around his neck, Elijah's hands at the small of her back, wrapping around just above her hips. He raised her up and down, quickening their pace. God, how he missed her.  
They were each coming closer to their climaxes when Twister waltzed into the room, sniffing curiously. Elena giggled slightly at the puppy and then let out a moan, showing Elijah that she was incredibly close. He felt her walls fluttering around his length, but the dog . . . Twister had seated herself right next to the bed and watched Elijah and Elena innocently, her head cocked. Elijah's head was turned, looking at it in annoyance.  
“Oh, just leave her alone,” chuckled Elena.  
“But she's just sitting there watching . . .,” muttered Elijah breathlessly. He turned his head back to Elena and she pressed her lips to his, reclaiming his attention. After several more thrusts, Elena lost control, calling out Elijah's name as she climaxed. Elijah came right after her, calling out incoherently. As he did so, Twister started barking along with his groan, and Elena dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. He pulled out of her and pushed her off his laugh playfully, laughing along with her. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Elijah was acting put-out. After all, it wasn't that funny.  
“That dog,” he whispered threateningly into her ear, “is the worst idea I ever had.”  
“I love you, too,” smiled Elena, kissing his cheek lovingly.


	6. Pole Dancing

A/N: This idea came from artzannie25, and I thank her for it! Enjoy!

Elijah came home from work and immediately noticed Elena's presence, which, in itself was not surprising until one considered that she'd gone out every other night that week. As far as Elijah knew, Elena was oblivious to his irritation and worry. What Elijah didn't know was that Elena had been taking pole dancing lessons after Caroline had suggested it. She'd said that it spiced up hers and Klaus's love life ten-fold. Elena didn't think hers and Elijah's sex life was lacking by any means, but what was the harm in trying something new? She was aware that Elijah was put-out with her, but tonight, she was going to make it all up to him.  
Elijah made his way to their bedroom, knowing Elena was in there. “Decided to stay home for once?” he called from the end of the hallway. Elena rolled her eyes. For being over a thousand years old, he could certainly be childish.  
“Wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer,” purred Elena as Elijah stepped through the doorway. His jaw dropped comically at the sight before him.  
Elena stood on the far side of their bedroom next to a pole. How that got there, Elijah hadn't a clue. All he knew at the moment was that his Elena was wearing a black leather, very revealing vest, black short shorts, fishnet tights, and knee-length, black leather, high-heeled boots. Immediately, Elijah felt himself harden.  
“What is this?” he asked, walking toward Elena.  
“Ssh,” she said huskily, bringing Elijah over to the bed. “Tonight is all about you. Just stay there and enjoy.” Elijah didn't question Elena as she moved back over to the pole. She wrapped one leg around the pole, planting the other one firmly, and spun around, Elijah watching in rapture. He was amazed by that simple move and was astonished when Elena leaned back and held onto the pole, bringing her feet up over her head until she was completely vertical. She pulled herself up on the pole until she reached the ceiling, then let herself slide down slowly, spiraling down and spreading her legs teasingly. Elijah was fidgeting uncomfortable. He was extremely hard and he felt if he watched Elena do one more move, he'd be done for.  
“Enough,” he said, though it came out like more of a growl, grabbing Elena and carrying her to the bed.  
She smiled seductively at Elijah and pulled off his pants and boxers. She moved in between him legs, placing her mouth around the tip of his length. He let out a guttural moan and threw his head back. She took him in deeper and swirled her tongue around him, her hand moving up and down at his base. Elijah knew if Elena didn't stop soon, their night was going to be over, and he couldn't have that.  
“Elena,” he hissed and she brought her head up.  
He flipped them so he was looming over her. He pulled off her shorts and, frustrated with her fishnets, he ripped those off. He unbuttoned her vest and threw it across the room and she was bare to him. She pulled off his shirt, sending it flying it the general direction of her vest. Elijah kissed her deeply and then moved to nip at her neck while massaging her breasts. When she let out a moan, Elijah knew she was ready. He thrust into her in one swift movement, seating himself completely inside her. God, she was so tight. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out all the way and thrusting back in, the tip of his length hitting that coveted spot inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He pulled out again and when he thrust back inside her, he began moving at a much quicker pace. He knew he was close as he kissed Elena's neck. Her lips were parted and her eyes were hooded. He reached down between them, his thumb circling her bundle of nerves.   
“Elijah!” she cried, her nails digging into his back.   
The pleasure-pain he got from Elena's nails forced Elijah over the edge and he released inside her. He continued his ministrations to get her there and she soon followed after him, crying out his name as she did so.   
When they had both recovered, Elijah pulled out of Elena and laid next to her. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
“So that's where you've been all week?” he asked quietly.  
Elena nodded. “I hope you're not angry with me.”  
“How could I be angry with you, Elena? Especially when you do things like pole dance for me . . . We might have to try that again sometime,” he smirked, kissing her cheek lightly.  
“Sounds good to me,” smiled Elena, turning over and laying her head on Elijah's chest. “I love you.”  
“As I love you,” Elijah replied, running his fingers through Elena's hair. How had he gotten so lucky?


	7. Under the Covers

Elena woke up before Elijah. It was only six in the morning, but she was wide awake and she knew just what she wanted to do. Without jostling the bed, Elena slid under the covers, grinning widely as she untied Elijah's pajama pants. When she pulled them down, she knew he was awake, but he remained still and silent. The moment Elena placed her lips around Elijah's member, he let out a groan. She wrapped her hand covered what she couldn't take in as she began moving her head forward and back, her tongue swirling around his length enticingly. She could feel him hardening in her mouth and she could hear his breathing quicken.  
“Jesus,” Elijah muttered as Elena quickened her pace and tightened her hold on him.  
She took her mouth away from his length just long enough to chuckle and say, “Name's Elena”.   
“Hilarious,” said Elijah, his voice strained. Elena's pace quickened again and she moved her hand to cup Elijah's balls. She swirled her tongue with more ferocity and Elijah groaned again.  
“Elena, I'm close,” he hissed.  
She hummed around him, the vibrations sending him over the edge. She swallowed every last drop and emerged from under the covers. When Elijah recovered he turned to Elena.   
“May I return the favor?” he asked mischievously.  
Elena smiled slyly. “Be my guest.”  
It was Elijah's turn now to slide under the covers. He pulled off Elena's pajama shorts and panties, greeted by the sweet smell of her arousal. Elijah latched onto her bundle of nerves, his tongue flicking at her with reckless abandon. Elena cried out, trying to grind her face against Elijah's mouth. He put his hands on her hips to hold her in place as he lapped at her folds. Taking one hand away from her hip, he plunged two fingers inside her. She let out a loud moan as she thrashed against the bed. Soon after, Elijah added another finger, moving them in and out at a pace designed to drive Elena crazy.   
“Elijah,” Elena moaned as she always did when she felt her orgasm approach. Her hand moved down to tangle in Elijah's hair, pushing his head back to her bundle of nerves. His tongue back on her coupled with his fingers moving in and out of her rapidly was enough to send Elena flying over the edge.  
She cried out and was still recovering when Elijah slid inside her, filling her to the hilt. Elijah brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. He began moving when she had adjusted to his size, his mouth moving to her neck. Elena wrapped her legs around his hips, her feet coming to rest at the small of his back as she met him thrust for thrust. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so good, so euphoric, but then again, she tended to wonder that every time Elijah was inside her. Elijah changed his strokes so they were long and hard and designed to give them both the most pleasure. With each thrust, Elijah hit the one spot inside Elena that made her body shake.   
“Elijah,” Elena cried out, moving his lips back to hers. “I'm so close.”  
“Me too,” he whispered, kissing her again.   
Several thrusts later, Elena's body shaking uncontrollably, she came around his length. Elijah followed right after, exploding inside her.   
“We should do this more often,” Elena sighed as Elijah pulled out of her. He pulled her across his chest.  
“I agree.”


End file.
